Harry Potter y el poder de las Evans
by Noemi Potter
Summary: Que pasaria si Harry tuviera primos a los que cuidar y protejer... Lo siento se que es un mal summari... Rewiers Xfa
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter y el poder de las Evans**_

**Capitulo 1- Las primeras sorpresas**

En un jardín del numero cuatro de Privet Drive estaba tumbado junto a unos rosales, un chico de pelo azabache y ojos color esmeralda, este chico se llama Harry Potter y en ese momento estaba intentando olvidar el sufrimiento que estaba teniendo durante todo el verano que llevaba, la muerte de su padrino Sirius. Llevaba semanas intentando seguir adelante, pero no podía, cada vez que se ponía a pensar en ello, una voz escuchaba en su cabeza, "es culpa mía, si no hubiera echo caso a Voldemort".

De repente se oyó una voz desde el salón.

-HARRY POTTER!!!! VEN AQUI INMEDIATAMENTE - era su tío Vernon, y Harry se levanto pensando que quería.

Al llegar al salón se encontró con algo que nunca creería que se encontraría, en medio del salón había unos magos, mas exactamente una bruja de pelo rubio y unos ojos iguales a los suyos con una túnica negra; un mago de pelo castaño y unos ojos miel con una túnica azul marina; una niña, no debía de tener mas de 11 años, era pelirroja con ojos verdes y llevaba una túnica morada y un pequeño que no debía de tener 2 años en brazos de la niña, era rubio y de ojos miel con una túnica verde. Después de mirarlos Harry se dio cuenta de que los padres estaban heridos, tenían todas las túnicas rasgadas y se habían caído al suelo mientras que los niños empezaron a llorar.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?- dijo finalmente Harry, pero antes de que tío Vernon dijera algo, la niña respondió entre sollozos.

-Mo.. Mortifagos- y empezó a llorar mas fuerte agarrando a su hermano- dijo que iban a matarnos igual que a todos los familiares de Harry Potter.

Después de estas declaraciones Tía Petunia empezó a llorar al no encontrar los signos vitales de la mujer, y empezó a sollozar diciendo

-Rose, venga pequeña no nos dejen, venga pequeña...

Esto les dejo a todos perplejos, pero más aun cuando dijo:

-Harry llama a la Sra. Figg, han atacado a los Fraser.

Depuse de esto Harry salio corriendo de casa de sus tíos, a casa de la Sra. Figg, pero no llego porque en el camino se encontró con Tonks y con Lupin. Estos le pararon y le preguntaron:

-¿Harry que pasa, porque corres?

-Han atacado a los Fraser, están en el salón de casa.

Esto hizo que Tonks ahogara un grito y que Lupin se pusiera blanco, cuando se recupero, dijo:

-Tonks, ve a cuartel e informa, vamos Harry.

Volvieron corriendo a casa de los Dursley, y se encontraron algo peor de lo que Harry había dejado, los niños y tía Petunia estaban llorando encima de lo que ahora parecían el cadáver de los Srs. Fraser.

-¿Petunia que ha ocurrido?- pregunto Lupin al encontrar semejante vista en el salón

-Han.. Han muerto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2- Los Fraser**

Después de decir esto llego a la casa de los Dursley toda la orden al completo, con Albus Dumbledore a la cabeza, el cual al entrar dijo:

-Harry, por favor, llévate a Laura y Robert a tu habitación, Fred y George acompañarlos y volved a bajar.

Harry se acerco donde estaban Laura y Robert, cogió a Robert en brazos, y vio como ayudaban Fred y George a Laura a levantarse.

Subieron en silencio hasta la habitación y cuando llegaron los gemelos ayudaron a sentarse a Laura en una silla y los dejaron a solas. Harry se acerco poco a poco a Laura y vio como esta de pronto empezaba a dejar de llorar y levantaba la cabeza y le preguntaba:

-¿Quien eres y porque mama nos trajo aquí?

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, pero no se porque tu madre os trajo aquí, a casa de los Dursley.

-Tu madre era Lilian Anne Evans de Potter- dijo Laura empezando a asomar algo de alegría en su cara.

-Eee.., si, Lily Potter, pero ¿Porque lo preguntas?- y se dio cuenta de que Robert se había dormido en sus brazo, y lo acostó en su cama, y luego cogió otra silla y se sentó enfrente de Laura.

-Es que- empezó Laura a decir con un tono nervioso- el nombre de mama era Rosalind Charlotte Evans de Fraser, era hermana de tu mama.

-Co... Como?- pregunto Harry anonadado- mi mama tenia otra hermana.

-Otra- ahora le toco el turno a Laura para quedarse anonadada- mama solo tenia una hermana.

-No Laura, Tía Petunia también es hermana de mi madre, por eso será el porque de porque llegasteis aquí.

Después de decir esto llego el Prof. Dumbledore y les dijo:

-Chicos, quiero contarles una historia, espero que no me interrumpan hasta que haya terminado.

-Hará unos 20 años cuando tus padres Harry se casaron, a Voldemort no le gusto nada esa boda, y que en ella se juntaban unas de las sangres más poderosas del mundo, la de las Evans y la de los Potter. Según unas antiguas leyendas, la sangre de las Evans procede de la única hija de Morgana, la cual odiando las artes oscuras se paso al lado de Merlín, y la sangre de los Potter procede del mismismo Merlín, lo cual seria para Voldemort como si Merlín y Josephine (la hija de Morgana), se enfrentaran contra el, algo que no le convenía, por lo tanto esa fue la razón por la cual tus padres se alejaron del resto de la familia Evans, ya que los demás Potter habían sido asesinados durante los últimos 10 años, incluidos tus primos, el mas pequeño cuando tenia 3 meses y tus abuelos.

Cuando tus padres se alejaron, Rosalind tenia 15 años e iba a Hogwarts, por lo que fue la ultima en tener contacto con tu madre, ya que ella venia a verme a Hogwarts casi semanalmente, y por lo tanto hacia una visita a Rosalind.

Laura, cuando tu madre termino Hogwarts, Lily acababa de realizar el encantamiento Fidelius, y por lo tanto tuvieron que dejar de verse. Por eso tu madre se fue de Inglaterra y no se entero hasta hace dos años de la muerte de Lily, ya que en España Voldemort no era un problema, y solo se entero de la muerte cuando se empezó a buscar a Sirius Black por toda Europa. Harry, antes de que me vayas a preguntar nada, yo tampoco te pude llevar con Rosalind porque cuando se fue de Inglaterra no la puede localizar, ya que se había casado y no sabía con quien, y cuando me entere hace 2 años cuando ella se puso en contacto conmigo pensé que ya era demasiado tarde para ello. Bueno, eso era todo, ahora por favor Harry haz tu baúl, y acompáñanos, que nos vamos todos a la sede de la orden. Laura por favor coge a Robert y acompáñame abajo.

Cuando bajo al salón se encontró a tía Petunia llorando en el hombro de tío Vernon y a Dudley sentado en un sofá. En el medio del salón estaban Dumbledore con Robert en brazos y Tonks al lado de Laura.

-Harry acércate por favor- le dijo el Prof. Dumbledore- iremos al cuartel en un trasladador, ya sabes como va, agárrate con un solo dedo.

En ese momento sintió un tirón en el ombligo y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en la cocina de Grimauld Palace Nº 12 con toda la orden mirándoles, entre los que estaban todos los Weasley excepto Percy, Hermione, y los Longbottom.

-Molly- dijo Albus Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio- prepara el cuarto de al lado del de Harry y Ronald.

-En seguida profesor- contesto la Sra. Weasley.

-Harry, porque no llevas a Laura y Robert a tu habitación y hasta la hora de cenar y se los presentas a tus amigos, a la hora de cenar os avisamos.

-Si profesor.

Cuando al vestíbulo, Robert se asusto con la pierna de trol de paragüero y corrió a los brazos de su hermana, la Sra. Black empezó a gritar:

-TRAIDORES DE SANGRE, COMO SE OS OCURRE PISAR MI CASA, ESCORIA...

Pero no termino con sus insultos cuando Harry le contesto.

-CALLATE MALDITA BRUJA, CALLATE O TE INCENDIO

Lo cual fue una sorpresa para todos cuando se vio como de las manos de Robert empezaban a salir unas llamas, que sino hubiera sido por el hechizo protector que izo el Prof. Dumbledore habrían quemado el cuadro.

-Por favor id a la habitación- dijo el Prof. antes de que nadie pueda preguntar nada poco a poco empezaron a subir.

Cuando llegaron, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Nevile se sentaron en la cama de Ron y en la de Harry se sentaron Laura, Harry y Robert aunque este no tardo mucho en moverse e ir corriendo de una parte de la habitación a otra, haciendo un silencio hasta que Hermione hablo:

-Hola yo soy Hermione Granger, los que están a mi derecha son Ronald y Ginebra Weasley, y a mi izquierda Nevile Longbottom

-Encantada, yo soy Laura Fraser y el diablillo que esta corriendo por la habitación es mi hermano Robert,... -hizo una parada para que saludara pero como este no saludaba grito- ROBERT

-ROBERT FRASER

Y este seguía sin hacer caso hasta que...

-ROBERT JAMES FRASER.

-Chi- contesto Rob tranquilamente, después de dejar una pluma que había cogido del escritorio.

-Como se saluda

-Hola, me lamo Rob- dijo el pequeño enseñando ocho dientes que tenia, cuatro arriba y cuatro abajo. Lo cual hizo que todos se echaran una sonrisa.

-A mi me puedes llamar Ron

-Y a mi Ginny, Ginebra suena demasiado formal.

-Rob ven aquí- dijo su hermana- mira ves al chico que esta sentado a mi lado- el pequeño dijo que si con la cabeza- es nuestro primo Harry.- esto ultimo hizo que diera un salto y se sentara encima de el lo cual saco unas risas a todos- y ellos son Ron y Ginny Weasley, amigos de Harry.

-Como tu- le hizo ver Rob a su hermana por el pelo pelirrojo.

-Si Rob, y el chico de su lado se llama Nevile

-Nev- respondió el niño.

-Vaya Nevile, parece que ya te han puesto un diminutivo- dijo Harry, y termino de decir en vez de su prima- y Rob esa chica que esta al lado de Nev se llama Hermione.

Esto último hizo que el pequeño intentara pronunciar el nombre de Hermione, pero después de unos cuantos intentos lo único que consiguió fue:

-Mione.

Lo que hizo que todos se rieran un rato, cuando se les estaba parando la risa apareció Tonks y les dijo:

-Chicos la cena esta lista, os estamos esperando.

Los chicos bajaron, aunque Harry tenía a Rob en los brazos para que no se perdiera ni nada por el estilo, y llegaron a la cocina. Esta estaba llena de miembros de la orden, y al llegar el Prof. Dumbledore empezó a hacer las presentaciones, que fueron bastante normales exceptuando cuando Rob intervenía poniendo su propio diminutivo, como a Kingsley Shacklebolt que le llamo Kingly, a Elphias Doge Ephy, a Dedalus Diggle Dedy, a Emmeline Vance Meline, a Sturgis Podmore Turg, a Hestia Jones Etia, y a Anthony Dawlish un nuevo miembro de la orden Dawy.

Empezaron a cenar, y nadie dijo nada de la muerte de los padres de Laura y Rob, lo que fue agradecido hasta que al final de la cena, el profesor Dumbledore les informo que el funeral se haría maña por la mañana y que se les enterraría en el cementerio del Valle de Godric, lo que izo que muchos se acordaran del funeral de los Potter que ocurrió en el mismo sitio, 15 años atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3- El valle de Godric**

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y había dos personas en distintas habitaciones que no podían dormir, eran Harry Potter y Laura Fraser, que estaban pensando en el funeral que tendrían al día siguiente. Harto de dar vueltas en la cama, Harry se levanto y se fue a asomar a la habitación de al lado donde dormían sus primos. Primero vio a su primo Rob, chupándose el dedo gordo mientras abrazaba a un peluche, y en la cama de al lado cuando se asomo se encontró a su prima despierta, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo cual hizo que se acordara de la muerte de Sirius y se acerco a su prima y le dijo:

-Vamos Laura, vamos a la cocina.

La pequeña se asusto al principio, pero al darse cuenta de quien era, se levanto, cogió una bata que tenia a los pies de la cama y siguió a su primo por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

Al llegar allí, Harry encendió las velas, y le pregunto:

-¿Quieres algo, te, leche, agua?

-Un vaso de leche.

Harry fue a la nevera, y echo un poco de leche en dos vasos y los metió al microondas (Alguna tecnología tenia que tener la cocina para los que no pueden hacer magia ¿No?) y se sentó al lado de su prima:

-Laura tenemos que ser fuertes, tenemos que superarlos, hay que ser fuertes por Rob, el pobre ahora que no se entera de casi nada.

-Pero- dijo Laura entre sollozos- como lo hago, en parte me siento culpable, si hubiera tenido un par de años mas hubiera podido pelear y ahora estaríamos todos juntos, y no...- pero no pudo seguir porque empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Vamos Laura se por lo que estas pasando...

-No, no lo sabes- le contesto ella en gritos- tu tenias un año cuando te ocurrió, no te acordarías de casi nada, pero yo he vivido toda mi vida con ellos.

Harry se levanto, cogió los vasos de leche del microondas y se sentó al lado de su prima y le dijo:

-Se por lo que estas pasando, porque yo también lo estoy pasando. Ahora te voy a contar una cosa, que no todo el mundo la sabe, solo conocen partes, así que no me interrumpas vale.

-Vale

-A ver, para empezar sabrás quien era Sirius Black.

-Si, mama me dijo que era el culpable de que Voldemort matara a tus padres.

-Bueno, pues eso es mentira, el culpable fue Peter Pretiwer, el fue el guardián secreto del hechizo Fidelius de mis padres y además fue quien ayudo a volver a Voldemort. En mi tercer curso, Ron, Hermione, El Prof. Lupin y yo hicimos ver que Sirius era inocente, pero como no hacen mucho caso a un licántropo y a tres adolescentes, Sirius tuvo que volver esconderse.

-¿El Sr. Lupin es un licántropo?- pregunto Laura.

-Si, y quiero que sepas que por serlo no hay que juzgarlo, era uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres, y es como un tío para mi.

-Si ya los se- le contesto Laura- el Sr. Domínguez, nuestro vecino en España también era un licántropo, murió el año pasado de un ataque al corazón, era el padrino de Rob.

-Bueno a lo que íbamos, lo que quería decirte es que debido a la cicatriz que me dejo Voldemort cuando intento matarme, ahora que ha vuelto a veces veo cosas que es hace o planea, pero el año pasado, a últimos de curso, Voldemort me envió una visión falsa, y yo pensaba que a Sirius lo tenia preso Voldemort y fui con Ginny, Ron, Nev, Mione y Luna Lovegood, una Ravenclaw del curso de Ginny, a la cual ya conocerás al departamento de misterios de ministerio, y allí nos encontramos con Voldemort y unos cuantos Mortifagos. Era todo una trampa para que cogiera una profecía que trataba sobre Voldemort y sobre mi y los Mortifagos me la arrebataran, pero a ellos les salio mal y llego la orden del Fénix, los cuales nos salvaron, pero a un alto precio: la muerte de mi padrino Sirius a manos de una maldita mortifaga llamada Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual además era prima suya.

En este punto Harry tuvo que parar, le volvían todos los pensamientos que había tenido hasta el momento, y le empezaban a caer lagrimas por las mejillas.

-Sirius- continuo- era como el padre del cual no tengo recuerdos, hacia dos años que lo conocía, pero era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y siento que murió por mi culpa.

-No -dijo Laura haciendo levantar la cabeza a Harry, y viendo los ojos esmeralda de su primo, le dijo- no fu culpa tuya, fue esa maldita mortifaga, además... -en ese momento a ella también se le corto la voz- fue la misma que le mando los cruciatus a mama, oí como un mortifago llamado Malfoy le decía a esa Lestrange que no tuvieran piedad, y luego se la lanzara a Rob, pero mama se puso en el medio, y fue cuando luego llegamos a casa de tía Petunia.

Ahora era Laura la que lloraba, eran las 5 de la mañana y ellos seguían hablando, al rato Harry le dijo:

-Laura- esta levanto la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos iguales a los suyos- tenemos que hacernos una promesa, que pase lo que pase vamos a seguir adelante, y no nos vamos a compadecer, hay que hacerlo por Rob, que viva lo mas alegre posible.

-Prometido.

Y entonces ella se acerco a su primo y lo abrazo como nunca había abrazado a nadie. En ese mismo momento entraba la Sra. Weasley y Lupin, pero antes de decir nada Harry los callo con un gesto. Se separaron del abrazo, y viendo un gesto silencioso de Harry entraron Lupin y la Sra. Weasley y dijeron:

-Buenos días chicos.

Los chicos les saludaron igualmente y se fueron con la excusa de pegarse una ducha antes de desayunar, pero al pasar por el lado de Lupin, Harry le susurro:

-Ya te contare.

Cuando estaban llegando a la habitación de Laura, se oyó un grito de Rob, lo que hizo que ambos corrieran hasta la habitación y allí se encontraran a Rob en el suelo, llorando y su hermana se acerco y le pregunto:

-¿Rob, que te pasa peque? venga peque ya- pero Rob seguía llorando, por lo tanto Harry también se acerco, y entre los dos consiguieron sacarle lo que le pasaba. Se acababa de acordar de lo ocurrido ayer, y además estaba en un cuarto desconocido, sin sus cosas, y además solo.

-Laura vete donde la Sra. Weasley y pídele algún calmante o algo para Rob, yo me quedo con el.

Mientras Laura iba a por el calmante, Harry le contó una historia a Rob:

-Desde siempre han habido unos angelitos, que cuidaban de los niños, estos angelitos eran los papas de otros niños, lo que les a ocurrido a tus papas es que los angelitos se los han llevado para que cuiden de todos los niños del mundo, ya que a ti te podemos cuidar nosotros, por eso tus papas están cuidando de otros niños, pero tu si tienes que hablar con ellos, tu háblales cuando estés solo en un sitio que te guste mucho, pero no te preocupes si no te contestan, ellos te oyen, mis papas se fueron cuando yo era mas pequeño que tu, pero se que si algún día necesito hablar con ellos, ellos me escuchan aunque no me puedan contestar.

Después de esto, Rob estaba mas tranquilo, y cuando Harry se dio la vuelta Harry se encontró con la Sra. Weasley con lagrimas en los ojos al igual que Laura y Hermione, que habían oído la historia que Harry le había contado a Rob, estaban emocionadas, pero hicieron como si no hubieran oído nada, le dieron a Rob una poción para tranquilizarlo, aunque ya no la necesitara, mas que nada para el funeral.

A las 11 de la mañana ya estaban todos en la puerta del panteón mágico del Valle de Godric. Los cuerpos habían sido trasladados por miembros de la orden hasta allí. Laura lloraba en el hombro de Harry mientras que Rob en el otro brazo de Harry intentaba consolar a su hermana, la cual por mucho que lo intentara no conseguía parar de llora. El funeral fue muy breve, fueron unas cuantas palabras del Prof. Dumbledore y Lupin y se enterraron los cuerpos. Después como manda la tradición, los familiares más directos (en este caso Harry, Laura y Rob), echaron sobre las tumbas la poción florimortum la cual hace que sobre las tumbas crezcan flores en los momentos más importantes en vida de los difuntos. Después del funeral cuando ya se iban a ir, Lupin detuvo a los tres chicos y les dijo:

-Chicos, por favor acompañadme, necesito enseñaros una cosa.

Los chicos con la intriga le siguieron y llegaron a unas tumbas, las cuales no tenían las flores características de las demás y se veían unas inscripciones:

_James Arthur Potter_

_15/06/1963 - 31/10/1981_

_Lilian Anne Evans de Potter_

_10/12/1963 - 31/10/1981_

_"Amados padres, Hermanos y amigos"_

Al leer las inscripciones, esta vez el que empezó a llorar fue Harry, ya que no esperaba encontrarse de frente con las tumbas de sus padres, pero en ese momento Lupin los interrumpió y les dijo:

-Chicos, tenéis que seguir la tradición.

Al principio no lo entendieron, pero al final Harry cayó y le pregunto:

-Nadie pudo echar la poción.

-No- le contesto Lupin- los únicos familiares eran Rosalind, Petunia y tú. Petunia no quería saber nada con la magia, Rosalind estaba desaparecida y tú no podías con un año echar una poción.

Después de esto los chicos volvieron a coger una poción, la echaron encima de las tumbas y de repente empezaron a florecer, pero los chicos extrañados miraron a Lupin, pero este les contesto con una sonrisa y les respondió:

-Hoy hace 20 años que se casaron, el 24 de Julio de 1976.

Una semana más tarde, todos dormían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones de Grimauld Palace Nº 12. Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando en el cuarto compartido de un chico pelirrojo y otro negro azabache, entro un pequeño rubio chillando:

-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!- y se tiro encima de su primo mientras que todos lo que llegaban detrás de el se reían por el susto que se había llevado el cumpleañero.

-Gracias -dijo Harry intentado levantarse de la cama con Rob echado encima. Cuando por fin puedo levantarse, la mayoría de los que estaban en la puerta, le dejaron paso para que pudiera salir y fueron a la cocina para que pudieran desayunar.

-Bueno- dijo la Sra. Weasley, que les parece si vamos hoy a…

Pero no pudo terminar porque llegaron 5 lechuzas marrones con el sello de Hogwarts. Harry al abrir su sobre, se encontró con sus notas de los timos:

**_INFORME SOBRE RESULTADOS OBTENIDOS EN EL TITULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA_**

_Apellidos: Potter Evans_

_Nombre: Harry James_

_Calificaciones:_

_**Transformaciones (Recibe TIMO)**_

_Evaluación teórica: Excede las Expectativas_

_Evaluación práctica: Excede las Expectativas_

_Evaluación media: Excede las Expectativas_

_**Encantamientos (Recibe TIMO)**_

_Evaluación teórica: Extraordinario_

_Evaluación práctica: Extraordinario_

_Evaluación media: Extraordinario_

_**Defensa contra las artes oscuras (Recibe TIMO)**_

_Evaluación teórica: Extraordinario_

_Evaluación práctica: Extraordinario_

_Evaluación media: Extraordinario_

_**Pociones (Recibe TIMO)**_

_Evaluación teórica: Excede las Expectativas_

_Evaluación práctica: Extraordinario_

_Evaluación media: Extraordinario_

_**Astronomía (No recibe TIMO)**_

_Evaluación teórica: Excede las Expectativas_

_Evaluación práctica: Insatisfactorio_

_Evaluación media: Aceptable_

_**Adivinación (No recibe TIMO)**_

_Evaluación teórica: Aceptable_

_Evaluación práctica: Insatisfactorio_

_Evaluación media: Insatisfactorio_

_**Cuidado de criaturas mágicas (Recibe TIMO)**_

_Evaluación teórica: Extraordinario_

_Evaluación práctica: Extraordinario_

_Evaluación media: Extraordinario_

_**Herbologia (Recibe TIMO)**_

_Evaluación teórica: Excede la Expectativas_

_Evaluación práctica: Excede las Expectativas_

_Evaluación media: Excede las Expectativas_

_**Historia de la magia (No recibe TIMO)**_

_Evaluación teórica: Aceptable_

_Total: 6 TIMOS_

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

_En la presente carta se le adjuntan las calificaciones de sus TIMOS, y las los libros necesarios para la carrera de Aurologia, la cual tenemos en cuenta que es la quiere seguir. En caso de querer seguir otra, le agradeceríamos que nos enviara una lechuza con la carrera elegida. Sin mas, mis mas sinceras felicitaciones por sus notas y le recordamos que ha de coger el tren de Hogwarts el día 1 de septiembre a las 11 en punto en la estación de King's Cross en el anden 93/4._

_Atentamente,_

_Profesora M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_P.D: Los exámenes TIMOs fueron corregidos en el mes de junio en el Ministerio de Magia bajo la supervisión de la examinadora Griselda Marchbanks._

Después de leer la carta, Harry se acercó a Laura, la abrazo y le dijo:

-Puedo se auror, voy a poder ser auror- mientras que la cogía en brazos y la daba vueltas.

Hay que decir que todos se extrañaron de este gesto de Harry, pero hay que decir que este gesto agrado a todos por igual, excepto a Rob, el cual se acerco a su primo y hasta que no le cogió a el y le empezó a dar vueltas no paro tranquilo.

Después de un rato, Harry les pregunto a sus amigos:

-¿Cómo os han ido a vosotros los TIMOS?

-Bueno, dijo Hermione- tengo Extraordinario en todo excepto en Rumas antiguas que tengo Excede expectativas y en la practica de Astronomía. ¿Y tu Ron?

-Tengo todo Excede expectativas excepto en Autonomía que tengo una aceptable y en Adivinación y Historia de la magia que tengo un insatisfactorio.

-Bueno chicos, porque no desayunamos y luego vamos al callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales de este curso.

Desayunaron y antes de salir para ir al caldero chorreante, Harry le dijo a su prima:

-Laura, coge la carta de Hogwarts.

Con esto la chica asintió y la metió en el bolsillo de la túnica, y se dirigió a la chimenea para ir al Callejón Diagon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 – Callejón Diagon**

Cuando llegaron al caldero chorreante, decidieron separarse, los mayores irían por una parte, Ginny y los gemelos por otra, Ron y Hermione por otra y Harry, Laura y Rob por otra.

Cuando se iban a ir, se les acerco el Sr. Weasley y le dijo a Laura:

-Estas llaves son las de tu cámara en Gringotts y la de Rob. Te aconsejo que saques el dinero que necesites, y luego dejen las llaves en la cámara de Harry para que no se pierda, ya que sin ellas no podréis sacar dinero.

-Gracias Sr. Weasley- le respondió Laura.

-Bueno, entonces vamos- dijo Harry- bueno lo primero saca la carta Laura

_Estimada señorita Fraser_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted ha sido admitida en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Le rogamos que no olvide que el nuevo curso comenzara el primero de septiembre, el expreso partirá de la estación King's Cross a las 11:00, la lista de los nuevos libros, esta adjunta a esta nota._

_Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio_

_Muy Cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

-Baya, es la misma carta que me mandaron a mi en primero, coje la lista de libros.

Laura cogió la otra lista y leyó:

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitan:_

_-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_-Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) de uso diario._

_-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)_

_-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

_LIBROS_

_-El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._

_-Una historia de la magia, Batidla Bagshot._

_-Teoría mágica, Adalbert Wafflig._

_-Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, Emerie Switch._

_-Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._

_-Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

_-Las fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_-1 varita_

_-1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)_

_-1 telescopio_

_-1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o una tortuga._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBA PROPIA A NO SER QUE ESTEN EN EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH._

-Bueno Laura, primero vamos a Gringotts a sacar dinero.

Cuando llegaron, Laura, al igual que Harry la primera vez que llego a Gringotts se fijo en las palabras que estaban grabadas en las puertas de plata.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado._

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

-Eso es verdad- le pregunto Laura a Harry.

-La verdad no lo se- le contesto- estate quieto Rob- le dijo al pequeño que lo empujaba hacia delante.

Llegaron al vestíbulo y allí se dirigieron hacia un escritorio donde le dijeron a un gnomo que querían sacar dinero de las cámaras de Harry Potter, y Robert y Laura Fraser.

El gnomo los miro y les dijo:

-Por favor acompáñenme, el Sr. Director desea hablar con ustedes.

Sin esperarse esto los tres lo acompañaron y al llegar a la oficina del director este les pidió amablemente que se sentara.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Falferd Gringotts y soy en director de esta sucursal. Seguramente se estarán imaginando porque razón les he llamado, pero les diré que es la siguiente. En Gringotts junto a posesiones materiales se guardan los testamentos de nuestros clientes, y por lo tanto sin no tienen inconveniente leeremos los testamentos de James Arthur Potter Irving, Lilian Anne Evans de Potter, Alexander Andrew Fraser Gordon, Rosalind Charlotte Evans de Fraser y Sirius Thomas Black Lewis.

Al decir esto, los chicos se quedaron anonadados hasta que Harry le pregunto.

-No tendrían que estar nuestros tutores presentes.

-No Sr. Potter, ya que su tutor el Sr. Black murió recientemente, y los Srs. Fraser no habían establecido ninguno anteriormente.

-Entonces comience Sr. Gringotts.

-En ese caso empezaremos con el testamento del los Srs. Potter

_Nosotros James Arthur Potter Irving y Lilian Anne Evans de Potter en posesión de todas nuestras facultades mentales legamos todos nuestros patrimonios a nuestro hijo, Harry James Potter Evans._

_Estos patrimonios son los siguientes: Las cámaras 986, 702, 726, 104, 53; con un total aproximado de 15 millones de galeones. Las mansiones de del Valle de Godric, la casa de Hogsmeade, el apartamento en Nothing Hill, los castillos de Iverness y Aberdeen, y las casas de campo en Ávila (España) y Milán (Italia). Por otra parte también la parte que te corresponde de la mansión Evans en Ventnor (Isla de Wight) y la casa de campo Evans de Oxford._

_En algunas de las cámaras encontraras libros, joyas y ropa que también te pertenece._

_En el caso de que seas menor de edad en el momento que muramos, nombramos como tutor tuyo a tu padrino Sirius Thomas Black Lewis._

_Un beso de tus padres que te quieren_

_James Arthur Potter Irving y Lilian Anne Evans de Potter_

Después de leer el testamento Harry se encontraba desecho ya que nunca se imagino que fueran a leerle el testamento de sus padres, y por otro lado estaba alucinado de pensar que el tuviera tantas posesiones.

-Ahora- Dijo el Sr. Gringotts- si no les parece mal leeremos el testamento de los Srs. Fraser.

De pues de un asentimiento de parte de Harry y Laura (Rob aun no entiende estas cosas) El Sr. Gringotts empezó a leer el testamento.

_Nosotros Alexander Andrew Fraser Gordon y Rosalind Charlotte Evans de Fraser en posesión de todas nuestras facultades mentales legamos todos nuestros patrimonios a nuestros hijos, Laura Evangeline Fraser Evans y Robert James Fraser Evans a partes iguales._

_A nuestra hija Laura, le legamos los siguientes patrimonios: Las cámaras 1012, y la 796; con un total aproximado de 5 millones de galeones. La casa de Bristol y la de Iverness, y la parte que te corresponde de la casa de campo Evans de Oxford._

_A nuestro hijo Robert, le legamos los siguientes patrimonios: Las cámaras 1067, y la 801; con un total aproximado de 4 millones de galeones. La mansión de Dounreay, el apartamento en Nothig Hill, la casa de Belfast y la parte que te corresponde de la mansión Evans en Ventnor (Isla de Wight)._

_Lo que se encuentra en las cámara a parte del dinero esperamos que os lo repartáis, ya que no esta dividido especialmente cada cosa para cada uno._

_En el caso de que seáis menores de edad en el momento que muramos, nombramos como tutor vuestro a vuestro primo, Harry James Potter Evans._

_Un beso de vuestros padres que os quieren_

_Alexander Andrew Fraser Gordon y Rosalind Charlotte Evans de Fraser_

Tras leer esto, Laura aun lloro un rato encima de Harry hasta que el Sr. Gringotts les pregunto si podían leer el testamento de Sirius y tanto Laura como Harry le contestaron que si.

-Bueno el testamento del Sr. Sirius Black dice así:

_Yo Sirius Thomas Black Lewis en posesión de todas nuestras facultades mentales lego todos mis patrimonios a mi ahijado, Harry James Potter Evans._

_Estos patrimonios son los siguientes: Las cámaras 996, 802, 506, 104, 53, 52; con un total aproximado de 25 millones de galeones. Las mansiones de del Valle de Godric, la casa de Grimmauld Palace Nº 12, el apartamento en Nothing Hill, los castillos de Surrey, y las casas de campo en Burdeos (Francia), Oslo (Noruega) y Florencia (Italia). Por otra parte también la parte que te corresponde de la mansión Lewis en Ventnor (Isla de Wight) y la casa de campo Lewis de Oxford._

_En algunas de las cámaras encontraras libros, joyas y ropa que también te pertenece._

_Debido al echo de que soy tu tutor legal, mediante este testamento yo testifico que a partir del día de mi muerte y en el caso de que seas mayor de 15 años te doy la libertad de poder emanciparte o de quedarte bajo la tutela de Nimphadora Andrómeda Tonks Black, prima mía y que te cuidara lo mejor que pueda._

_Un beso de tu padrino que te quiere_

_Sirius Thomas Black Lewis_

Harry se quedo alucinado, además de tener mas dinero del que jamás imaginaria, podría elegir entre emanciparse o quedarse bajo la tutela de Tonks.

Antes de que incluso pudiera pensar nada más, el director del banco le dijo:

-En el testamento expone el hecho de que puede emanciparse o no, pero le advierto que para poder tener la tutela de sus primos deberá emanciparse.

-Entonces me emancipare- dijo Harry mirando a sus primos- sino no se que seria de ellos.

-En ese caso, llamare ahora mismo al Sr. Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de magia, Sr. Adofus Sebold del departamento de Educación Mágica, Sra. Jane Goodball, notaria ministerial para que podamos hacer todos los papeles desde aquí y no tengáis que ir luego al ministerio.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los chicos.

A continuación llegaron los del ministerio, que después de hacer en un periquete los papeles de la emancipación, hicieron los papeles que nombraban a Harry tutor legal en activo de los hermanos Fraser, y al ser este el único pariente vivo de los niños los hermanos Fraser se convertían en Laura y Robert Fraser-Potter, ya que la manera de hacerse tutor legal era prácticamente como si los adoptara.

-Bueno ya esta todo- les dijo el director del banco después de que los del ministerio se fueran- ahora hay tres copias de los documentos que le dan la emancipación Sr. Potter y lo conviertes el tutor de los hermanos. Una copia se la queda el banco en forma de prueba de que se ha cumplido lo acordado en los testamentos, y las otras dos copias son para ustedes. Yo les aconsejaría que guardaran una copia en una de las cámaras de Gringotts y la otra la llevara encima siempre Sr. Potter, por si hubiera algún malentendido.

-Gracias Sr. Gringotts, haremos caso a sus recomendaciones.

Después de esto el director los acompaño al vestíbulo del banco y los chicos fueron a sacar algo de dinero de sus cámaras, y en ellas cogieron todos los baúles que encontraron y después de que Harry los encogiera se fueron a comprar los materiales para el colegio.

Cuando salieron del banco Harry le dijo a Laura

-Lo primero vamos a por la varita, también hay que decir que es el lugar en el que mas tiempo te pasas.

Al entrar no encontraron a nadie, hasta que de repente salió un hombre mayor y les saludo:

-Buenos días Señores Potter y Fraser-Potter y Señorita Fraser-Potter.

-Buenos días señor Ollivander- les contestaron Laura y Harry, aunque este se extraño de que tan pronto se enterara Ollivander del cambio de apellido, pero bueno, estaban en el mundo mágico.

-Srta. Frase-Potter aun recuerdo cuando sus padres vinieron a por su primera varita. Si si si Rosalind Evans pluma de fénix y madera de roble 26 pulgadas, excelente para encantamientos. Y su padre Alexander Fraser, pelos de cola de unicornio y madera de cedro 34 pulgadas, excelente para duelos. Espero que podamos encontrar su varita ideal.

Después de este saludo el señor Ollivander llamo a Laura para que se acercara y resulto que la varita ideal de Laura era pluma de fénix madera de roble.

Cuando pagaron y se iban a ir el señor Ollivander les dijo:

-Pensé que no podía haber nada más curioso que lo de sus padres, pero veo que me equivoco.

Harry, como siempre tan curioso le pregunto al señor Ollivander:

-¿Que es curioso?.

Y este le contesto:

-Las varitas de sus madres eran hermanas, igual que las de ustedes, salieron de la misma cola de fénix, pero la de ustedes además tiene otro hermano, ¿No es cierto Sr. Potter?

-Claro Sr. Ollivander, le deseamos buen día.

-Igualmente.

Después fueron a Madam Malkin, y al entrar se encontraron con muchos niños de Hogwarts, la mayoría de primero años pero el único que se presentaron fue un moreno de ojos verdes, y la que parecía su hermana, también morena pero de ojos azules.

-Hola- dijo la niña- soy Cynthia Tonks y este es mi hermano Brian Tonks. Vosotros como os llamáis –pregunto Alison.

Harry se miro un tanto extrañado y les pregunto a los niños:

-Sois parientes de Nimphadora Tonks.

Los niños se miraron entre si y admitieron que si eran hermanos, a continuación Harry y Laura se presentaron.

-Yo me soy Harry Potter, ellos son mis primos Laura y Robert Fraser-Potter.

-Buen encantados- dijo Brian- esperamos que nos vamos en el tren, nosotros nos tenemos que ir.

Después de esto les toco el turno, la dependienta les izo la medida las túnicas y todo el uniforme a Harry y a Laura y compraron algunas túnicas para Rob y se fueron a Flourits & Blots.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con los gemelos Weasley, que tras decirles que ellos se encargarían de los libros a cambio de que ellos les compraran una lista de ingredientes para pociones, para que no hicieran todos la cola, los primos se fueran a comprar el resto del material. Compraron la báscula, el caldero, y el telescopio para Laura y todo lo demás. Después de esto llegaron a la tienda de mascotas y Harry decidió comprarles a Laura y Rob una mascota.

A Laura le compro una lechuza pelirroja y ojos azules, que llamo Tipp y a Rob un gatito que vio y le gusto, al que llamo Domino.

Después de esto decidieron ir a la heladería de Florance Frescue, donde se encontraron con los Weasley.

-¿Que tal chicos?- pregunto el Sr. Weasley

-Primero estuvimos en Gringotts..- y siguió contando todo lo que habían echo, y a continuación la Sra. Weasley le pregunto a Harry.

-¿Y que será de Rob mientras que estéis en el colegio?

-La verdad no lo se- le contesto Harry- hablare con el Prof. Dumbledore a ver si Rob se puede quedar en el colegio.

Después de tomarse el helado se fueron a Grimmauld Palace donde después de cenar se fueron a dormir.


End file.
